Jack and Grim
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: after seeing Billy watch the nightmare before christmas Grim goes on a rant about his half brother Jack Skellington Grim takes Billy and Mandy to Halloweentown to prove who has it better.
1. Jack Grim's half brother

I don't own Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or The Nightmare Before Christmas okay?

Halloween was approaching soon. Billy was watching " The Nightmare Before Christmas" again. The only thing was he thought it was "How the Grinch Stole Christmas".

"So no-brain what are you watching mon?" Grim asked.

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" Billy said.

"More like The Nightmare Before Christmas" Mandy said in her usual monotonous way.

"Oh dat Jack! He always got more dan me mon! Mommy and Damon always loved him de best!" Grim moaned.

"What are you talking about Grim?" Mandy asked

"Jack Skellington is me older half brother! That conceited jerk! Got a movie, Goths love him and his girlfriend Sally and he has a girlfriend who doesn't have bowling pins in her head!" Grim complained

"Didn't you break up with her? So aren't you single?" Mandy said.

"Dat's not de point. Jack got the best of everyting and I didn't!" Grim said.

"So you're death and what is Jack the Pumpkin King? Mandy said. " That has to mean something."

"Oh growing up he'd always do that scary face ting of his. I cried so hard and me mudder had to sing The Underworld Rock A Bye Baby!" Grim said. " I was 15 at the time"

"Ha Ha! Sacredly Grim! Sacredly Grim! Sacredly Grim!" Billy laughed.

"Shut up Big Nose! I would feel dat I was de superior one _if_ _I wasn't enslaved to you!_ Death is something to be feared not to be used to make a sandwich! Jack was always making fun of me name. 'Grim Careful Skellington Reaper GCSR your initials I am The Pumpkin Prince you are some hack in a dress!' Jack was 17 at de time I was 6. He didn't become Pumpkin King until his fader Damon Skellington stepped down in Halloweentown. Me mudder and fader had a one night stand and Jack made fun of dat" Grim said hating explaining his past to Billy and Mandy.

"Why don't you go to Halloweentown to show how much of a success you are? That'll show Jack up." Mandy said sarcastically.

"You're right Mandy. We're off to Halloweentown." Grim said waving his scythe

"Yeah we're gonna see the Easter Bunny!" Billy said.

"No stupid" Grim sighed. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Grim thought. " Well we are here in Halloweentown mon."

"Grim?" Jack asked

"Jack!" Grim said in an accusing way.

"Easter Bunny!" Billy said.


	2. Billy goes missing

I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Okay????????????? Thanks to Ebony Diamond in the Darkness for her idea.

"Hello Grimy my little brother" Jack said in a fraternal way. " I see you brought friends." He said picking up Billy.

"Want him? He'd make a nice Zombie" Grim said.

"No Halloweentown doesn't need zombies." Jack said. " And who is the angry tree stump?"

"Dat is Mandy she may be a mere mortal by looks but she has a soul that would scare Lucifer himself," Grim said

"So she's a devout Christian?" Jack asked

"No! No! Mandy is de complete opposite!" Grim laughed.

"Okay I get the picture. She's evil. You obviously don't know much about grandfather!" Jack said in a disdainful way. _Sure show off your Underworld Prep School education. Just because you're pure royal doesn't mean a ting!_ Grim thought. Because Jack was pure royal and the Pumpkin Prince he was sent to Underworld Preparatory School. Grim, the little bastard was sent to Underworld High School. Grim was jealous of that.

"So how's the job mom secured for you?" Jack asked sitting Grim down beside the fountain. Then Zero hopped on Grim's lap and licked his face.

"Horrible! Late nights, long hours and no one is ever happy to see me!" Grim said, "You got a movie and a holiday! Me? I got a robe a scythe and my half royal undead blood. I wish I was more like you Jack."

"What about the suicidal humans? They should be happy to see you!" Jack said

"Well you would think so but no. I thought so until a case in ancient Egypt. Sure people killed themselves before dis but I thought nothing of it until I saw the look on Cleopatra's face after the asp's bite sent me. She truly didn't want to die. But she cut her own mortality and den I realized how emotional humans are." Grim said

"Like you and Fancy Jake?" Jack laughed.

"Oh yeah act high and mighty Mr. Pinstriped Suit" Grim said.

"Well Grim did you finish telling Jack your sad story?" Mandy said in a monotonous way. She didn't care too much.

"Yeah let's go Grim! I've looked everywhere for the chocolate and there's none!" Billy said mad at Grim. He thought Grim said Eastertown not Halloweentown. There was a giggle from the bushes.

"Oogie'll love those two treats! Grim's kids! Oh boy!" The girl in the hat, Shock said.

"Grim owns them? Looks more like the other way around" Lock said.

"Either way Oogie'll love them" Barrel said

"Grim you have a better job. Sure I may have a holiday and a movie and be the Pumpkin King but you're Death!" You are essential! The world could go on without me!" Jack said. " Mom loved you! She went to God himself to spare you!"

"I guess you're right Mon" Grim said.

"Hey Bignose you want some candy?" Barrel said.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Billy said.

"Well follow us!" Lock said.

"We'll take you to the best candy in the Underworld!" Shock said holding a sack.

"Wow a sack! Can I ride?" Billy asked.

"Sure!" Shock said and Billy hopped in.

Mandy was sitting by the fountain staring angrily at Grim. " I want to go home Grim!" She said.

"Still no matter what you say Jack you have it better!" Grim said. "You aren't enslaved to 2 horrible kids!"

"How'd it happen?" Jack said.

"He lost a bet with me for the soul of Mr. Snuggles Billy's sick hamster." Mandy said.

"HA! YOU LOSER!!!!!!!!" Jack laughed.

"Don't rub it in. Your girlfriend is a sewn together corpse!" Grim said.

"At least I have a girlfriend!" Jack said.

"Let's go Billy. Billy? BILLY???" Grim said.

"Grim Billy is missing" Mandy said looking at Zero.

"Great if he isn't home for dinner his mom will gut him like a trout!" Grim said.


	3. Jack's respect

I don't own The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy or The Nightmare Before Christmas okay?

"Hey where are we going?" Billy asked.

"To a magic place where the Easter Bunny keeps all his chocolate bunnies." Shock laughed. Her piercing laugh was heard all over Halloweentown. Grim heard this and pulled Jack face to face. "What is in the east over there?" he asked.

"The east has the lair of the Oogie Boogie. No one in Halloweentown goes there if they can help it." Jack said. As the ruler of Halloweentown he had a steady head and just mind unlike his half brother Grim.

"Well wussie-mon, I have to save Billy!" Grim said brandishing a boney hand at Jack.

"And besides we can't let him get away. I can't leave him." Mandy said in her dark and freighting monotonous way. Jack wasn't scared. He was raised in the Underworld and had Halloween visits to Grandfather a.k.a. Satan. Oogie wasn't all what he was cracked up to be. Grim however was a scaredy cat since he was born.

"Why Mandy? Is Billy your boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mandy said. She really liked Grim. "Billy, the stupid big nose, owes me $50 bucks. I am not going to let him die without paying me!"

"She means it Jackie." Grim said from behind Jack.

"Grimmy! I told you _never _call me Jackie! Especially in front of Sally!" Jack yelled. With this Sally walked up and kissed Jack.

"Hello my Dearest Jack. How are you? And who is the angry tree stump and the skeleton in the dress?" Sally asked.

"That angry tree stump is Mandy, and the skeleton in the dress is Grim, my half brother." Jack said waving his bony hand to each of them.

"DIS IS NOT A DRESS MON! IT'S A FREAKIN' ROBE! THERE IS A FREAKIN' DIFFRENCE!" Grim yelled. If there was one thing he hated, it was when people said his robe was a dress.

"Fine. But if you ask me Grim it looks like a dress." Sally said. " Well on a lighter note, it's nice to finally meet you Grim. Jack has told me all about you."

"What did he tell you? I'm a scardy cat?" Grim asked.

"No. Jack told me he admires your work. He loves that his little brother has grown up to be such a success. Death is an important job. Just think if that horrid human Hitler was still alive." Sally complimented Grim. " You should be honored."

"Tank you Sally. I never thought of dat dat way." Grim said. "OW!"

"As touching as this may be, may I remind you about Billy?" Mandy said. " And you are going to help me find him. I do own you remember? Royal bastard grandson of Satan or not, you have a contract. You're pacted to do whatever I tell you! Now help me find Billy and get my 50 bucks or else!"

"Or else what? I might just talk to Grandpa and try and stay here! I at least got some respect mon!" Grim said. Now that he knew that Jack respected him he wasn't going to take crap from anyone anymore. He was going to live up to the image Jack had of him.

"Or I'll ride your boney butt back to the deepest depths of the underworld from hence you came! And I will sodomise you with your own femur!" Mandy said pulling Grim close and for a second she felt like giving him a kiss.

"Fine you psychopath of a child. I don't know how you ended up like dat!" Grim said.

"Well these tracks of a 12 year old big nosed boy in a sack lead east." The mayor said to Jack as he walked over to the fountain to talk to Jack. " Who is this?' He asked.

"Oh my famous and honorable half brother, Grim" Jack said.

"_Famous and honorable?!!!?"_ Grim cried in joy. He couldn't believe Jack was complimenting him. Jack was 11 years older and the Pumpkin King but Grim always got a rough deal. Now finding that Jack respected him was the best and undead life wasn't so hard.

"Well you should go and find this boy. Oogie could do unspeakable things to him." The Mayor of Halloweentown said.

"Well Grim I'll help you and Mandy find Billy." Jack said walking along the tracks left by the sack Billy was in.

"Fine. It's your undead life." Mandy said. She was just in it for the money. You didn't want Mandy as a debtor. She would find you and get what she wanted until the day she died.

_Meanwhile at Oogie Boogie's lair…_

"Welcome Grim's child. I am…" Oogie started

"Santa!!!!!!!" Billy said.

"You sure he's worth capturing?" Oogie asked.

"Yes sir!" Lock, Shock and Barrel said.


	4. Billy and Oogie

FOR DISCLAIMER SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OKAY?!!?

"We brought one of Grim's kids Oogie!" Shock said.

"Good." Oogie said in a greedy way.

Billy looked around for the Easter chocolate. He saw none but then he saw the Oogie Boogie. "Easter Bunny!" Billy yelled jumping up and hugging the Oogie Boogie.

"I am not the Easter Bunny!" Oogie yelled in annoyance trying to push Billy off.

"Well if you're not the Easter Bunny, who are you?" Billy demanded. He was tired of not finding the Easter Bunny if this was Eastertown.

"I am the Oogie Boogie! I gamble with people's lives! I think I might do that to you!" Oogie laughed.

"What are we gambling for?" Billy asked

"I'm afraid you don't understand..."Oogie started.

"I get it exactly!" Billy said firmly and angered.

"What do you get?" Lock asked suspicious of what Billy 'got'

"I get that you don't have any chocolate bunnies and you are an Easter Bunny fraud! For Eastertown, this place is lacking in Easter Bunnies, Easter shrimp, chocolate and the Easter Platypus!" Billy yelled.

"GOD HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS????????!!!!!!!! THIS IS HALLOWEENTOWN NOT EASTERTOWN!!!!!!!!!!" Oogie yelled in exasperation.

"It's not Eastertown?" Billy asked.

"IT'S NOT!" Shock yelled.

"Sorry to have wasted your time." Billy said in a faux formal way.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave...not until our special guests arrive." Oogie laughed menacingly.

"Who are our 'special guests'?" Billy asked doing a motion of his first two fingers going up and down like quotation marks.

"You know them quite well... Grim Jack and the angry tree stump."

"Mandy." Billy said. "And I don't know Jack."

"Got that right." Barrel laughed and Oogie, Shock and Lock looked at him mad.

"No one corrects the Oogie Boogie except the Oogie Boogie!" Oogie said as he strapped Billy to a roulette wheel with Grim's picture on it. "Time to play roulette of death!"

Meanwhile Grim used his scythe to try and find Billy. "Knowing Bignose, Oogie will have done someting horrible to him." Grim said. "Actually da'd be kind of cool."

"Grim..."Mandy and Jack said. Mandy said it angered but Jack said it reproachfully.

"Fine whatever mon." Soon the sack trail ended and they fund Oogie's hideout. "We should find Billy here." Jack said.

"Good." Mandy said monotonously. They stared at the tunnel to Oogie's lair. "You first!" they said pointing to the person on their right. Mandy pointed to Grim, Grim pointed to Jack and Jack pointed to Mandy.

"Youngest first." Grim teased Mandy.

"Skinniest." She said picking up Grim. "Mon dat'd be Jack!" Grim wailed

"It's just the suit." Jack said casually.

"You babies." Mandy said sliding down the chute into Oogie's lair. Once down below, Jack said, "You first" to Grim.

"No you!" Grim said. "Rock paper scissors?" he suggested. _Rock Paper Scissors shoot!_ Jack did paper, Grim did rock.

"Paper beats rock you first." Jack laughed and Grim slid down. Then Jack slid after him. There was a THUD! And Mandy noticed Jack. "Where are we?"

"In the lair of the Oogie Boogie." Jack said.

"Fine we know where we are but where is Billy?!" Grim said pulling himself together.

"Probably down this way. Oogie likes to gamble." Jack said wisely. A sound of a roulette wheel was heard and Billy was going "Whee!"

"Billy! Mon it sounds like he's having fun!" Grim said.

Mandy followed the noise and saw Billy spinning. "I'm gonna be sick! BLEGH!" and Billy threw up.

"Ewwwwwww.' Mandy said. Oogie heard Mandy's disgust and looked over. "Grim's other kid!"

"I _own_ Grim!" Mandy said grabbing the roulette wheel. Billy then flew off and hit a slot machine.

"That hurt!" Billy laughed.

"You own Grim. That's rich!" Oogie laughed in disbelief.

"I do! And you are going to let Billy go or else!" Mandy said in anger.

"Or else what?" Oogie asked. He was getting a little afraid of her. No one was this evil before.

"I take your butt and shove you down the seven layers of Hell!" Normally this threat wouldn't scare Oogie but Mandy was something else.

"Okay I'll let him go!" Oogie said as he untied Billy leaving Lock Shock and Barrel.

"Well?" Mandy said as they ran of screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack and Grim followed the source of the noise.

"What went on here?" Jack asked looking around puzzled.

"Business." Mandy said simply. Jack looked confused. He looked to Grim for an explanation. "She's like that mon." Grim sighed.

"Well if all is in order; Grim take us home." Jack said. Grim waved his scythe and they were back in Halloweentown square. "Well Grim so long! Remember to write your big brother!" Jack waved.

"Yeah maybe I'll do dat mon." Grim laughed.

"Let's go home!" Mandy demanded.

"Yeah I've been here for 10 years and not one chocolate bunny!" Billy said in a stupid over estimate of time. He was both angry and sad; he loved chocolate.

"Grim do one thing for me." Jack sighed as Sally went up to him.

"What mon?" Grim asked

"Take him to Eastertown." Sally laughed. "Let him have some fun there."

"Yeah mon. So long!" Grim waved his scythe and they left. Halloweentown and Oogie brought the brothers Jack and Grim closer together again.


End file.
